


Comforting

by LunaVitaeSuae



Series: Tumblr stuff [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Animal Death, Comforting, Multi, Poly Relationship, Sadness, but there's nothing but care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVitaeSuae/pseuds/LunaVitaeSuae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the reader, tried to save a hurt rabbit, but fails. The guys come home to find you covered in blood and crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad day, and this happened. It's the first thing I've written in ages, so be gentle.
> 
> This series is also from the drabbles and trashfics I post on my tumblr @exhibits-no-restraint so if you don't follow me there, I'll be posting them here.

You sank to the floor of your kitchen, tears welling in your eyes and flowing down your face. You didn’t notice. You didn’t even know how long you sat there sobbing. You barely registered the front door opening and laughing voices filling your previously empty and silent apartment. 

“(Y/N)! Where are you!?”

“GUYS! IN HERE!”

“(Y/N)! What’s wrong?! Ma cheri?”

“Guys, why is there blood on her?”

“Ohmygoodness (Y/N)! What happened are you okay?”

The voices swirled around you and you only cried harder, pointing a shaky hand at the countertop across from you.

Someone walked over and examined the scene. Swore. Herc, you thought to yourself. Arms wrapped around you and you leaned into someone’s chest. You were suddenly surrounded by the scent of old books and spice. Alex. You breathed in his scent, using it to center you. After letting out a deep breath, you opened your eyes and stared into space, trying to avoid eyes.

“When- when I got home earlier, I heard something. I went to go check it out and I saw a few cats surrounding it. I couldn’t just leave it out there to die. I couldn’t.” You burst into tears again and shoved your face back into Alex’s shirt, not even noticing that you had smeared blood on it’s clean, crisp front. 

Lafayette stood up from where he was kneeling by you and crossed over to Hercules and examined the mess. 

“What… What is that?” He murmured to Hercules. John looked over and sighed.

“A rabbit.”

Alex brought his hand up to your face and started petting your hair, trying to calm you. You shook in his arms, so tired, so sad.

“I jt wn hlhm,” you said into his shirt. He leaned back and lifted your chin to look at him.

“Can you say that again, dearest? I didn’t understand you.”

“I just- hic- wanted to help him. I know that’s stupid, he was so injured, there was so much b-b-blood.” You hadn’t thought you could cry anymore, but your eyes welled up again.

“You guys help her get cleaned up. I’ll stay here and take care of this one,” Hercules said softly. You didn’t even notice when John came over to you and picked you up in his arms, carrying you towards the bathroom. Lafayette took a detour as you passed by your bedroom and he grabbed some pajamas and underclothes for you. When you got to the bathroom, Alex had already cleared off the counter by the sink and you were sat down on the edge.

“(Y/N), I’m gonna take off your shirt so we can get you cleaned up, is that okay? Babe?” You nodded mutely and lifted your arms obediently. John wiped your hands of the leftover blood before he lifted you enough to pull your pants down as well. You hadn’t realized that there was so much blood on you. Alex took your clothes and took them straight to the washing machine so that stains couldn’t set, stripping his shirt as he went.

You felt a warmth on your arms and looked down to see John running a wet washcloth up and down your arms, the red coloring on your arms fading, revealing your actual skin. As you slowly came back to yourself, you heard John murmuring a steady stream of conversation at you. “That was so brave and wonderful of you to try and save that rabbit, (Y/N). You’re so amazing. Most people would have just ignored it and went about their day, but not you.”

Lafayette came in and set your clothes beside you on the counter. He reached up to your face and wipe away the remaining tears. “Mon ange, are you feeling any better?” You nodded and leaned your head into his chest and sighed. “I couldn’t just leave him out there.”

“I know, I know. You’re so good like that. Now, let’s get you dressed again, okay?” He held up your pajamas and helped you off the counter to put them on. They gave you some privacy to wash your face and collect yourself. When you came out and walked into the living room, avoiding looking at the kitchen, you saw the guys sitting on the couch quietly, waiting for you. Alex, who was closest to you, held his arms out to you and you gladly went to him and sank into his lap, curling your legs up to your chest. He grabbed a blanket and covered the two of you. John came and sat beside you, rubbing your legs in a soothing way. Herc came up with a mug of tea and you took it with a grateful smile, enjoying the warmth that flowed through you. 

As heartbroken as you were, you were slowly feeling better. Lafayette came and sat between Alex’s legs and you lazily ran your fingers through his curls, taking comfort from these amazing men who cared so much for you. You didn’t even notice when you started drifting to sleep, or when someone took away your mug of tea. You only knew that you were surrounded by your loves and that everything would be okay.


End file.
